game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
The Storyteller
Storyteller is the son of the Narrator in Valve's Stanley Parable, ''the annoying British narrator who backseat games you the entire time. Personality Storyteller tries. Or well, he tries ''too much. He's extremely ambitious and wants to prove to the world (and his dad) that he can be the best narrator out there, which means he has to narrate, everything. He tends to say his thoughts or narrations out loud, which can get a little annoying. Storyteller also has a bad habit of going into the third person without realizing it and gets called out on that factor a lot. Storyteller puts on a snarky overconfident personality, and uses his impeccable diction to cut people down and make himself seem cooler. That only creates tension between classmates and some enemies along the way. He doesn't necessarily know when to close his mouth in situations. He is very controlling due to the fact he is trying to make his life and Game High a "story" he is creating. Mostly he tries to use his developing narrator powers to make any situation or interaction go his way. This can work to varying degrees of not at all to somewhat. It also doesn't help that his voice cracks all the time while doing so. The failure of not narrating well adds on to a pile of hidden anxiety and low self-esteem he has buried under his confident guise. Physical Appearance Storyteller is pale and thin. He almost has a gaunt look to him because on many occasions he forgets to eat meals. He's of a shorter stature coming in around 5'7". He's always wearing fancier clothing, completing his pretentious caricature. He wears a brown overcoat with gold buttons, a light brown left breast pocket and light brown patches on his elbows. Underneath lies a pale grey-blue button up with a blue bow tie adorning his neck. He has terrible vision so he wears thick large 80s style frames. He wears plain khaki slacks with a navy leather belt keeping them up. On his feet he wears brown leather loafers. He hair is a rumpled undercut that he never brushes even though his insistence of looking "decent". His voice could be described that of being British Dipper Pines. Relationships Family Things could be extremely better between Storyteller and his father. The Narrator makes it abundantly clear to Storyteller that he is not happy to have a son, especially one that's a disappointment to the family name and narrators world wide. Storyteller is always trying to make his dad proud of him, even though it's an unrealistic task. His severe lack of self-esteem is caused by his poor relationship to his father. Stanley is like a very close uncle to him. They have a happy and close relationship, even though his father disapproves greatly of their communication. Storyteller's childhood consisted of short secret meetings between the two. Now that he's in Game High, he doesn't see Stanley very much, which has left him very lonely. Friends Due to his controlling and overly snarky nature, unsurprisingly Storyteller has no close friends. He has somewhat of a strained relationship with his roommate, Liesel Showmaster. He finds her overbearing most times, but they have a mutual understanding of leaving the other alone to their own devices. She does tend to yell at him a lot though due to his constant narrating of his and her actions. Romance Storyteller is in love with Aota Touchdown. He finds her independent bad girl nature very appealing and that she could beat up anyone she wanted to no problem. He may have a thing for strong women. Or women in general. He really likes girls. Gallery The storyteller copy.png|He's very tired. Let him nap. Stoooot.png|Another one of my son. He sad. Trivia * Storyteller was Jay's first Game High OC, most likely due to the fact they really love the game and the Narrator in it. * Storyteller appeared to the Narrator at the age of 10. In the Game Universe, children of narrators and new narrators live in this transitional period where they have full human bodies. That is until they learn their craft to their best and when L.O.G. has a new game to put them in. Then they lose their physical bodies and become a disembodied voice; mind wiped of everything they encountered before in their previous life, ready to be a crucial part of the game. * Storyteller does end up getting with Aota later on in Game High. They get married and have a set of twins. * Storyteller never gets to become a full fledged narrator. He runs from his destiny because of his love for Aota and never gets his own game to settle down in. * He can see and communicate with Nat. * Storyteller knows about the rumor of the Parable, and often threatens TED with it. He finds the idea charming and funny. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Charaters boy Category:Males Category:Indie